


turn the heat up (please don’t)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [247]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro is sweating, Keith is freezing.





	turn the heat up (please don’t)

Shiro sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of shorts. He had just showered and was ready to go to bed, but it was way too hot for his liking. Even after that cold shower the beads of sweat ran down his forehead. This heat was going to be the death of him. And as he looked towards his bed, there was Keith, and the way he looked at the moment really puzzled Shiro.

“Shiro, it’s too cold in here.” Keith said as he laid in bed under two layers of blankets. His ears peaked backwards in discomfort and he thought he saw his tail move under the blanket. “Can you turn up the temperature here?”

Wait, was he serious? How? 

“Keith, are you seriously telling me that you’re freezing in a super warm room under two blankets, while also being covered in thick purple fur and wearing a pajamas, while I am walking around topless and sweating like I don’t even know what?”

Silence for a second, and he saw how Keith’s ear twitched once before he answered, a bit unsure himself. He hadn’t noticed that Shiro was sweating before now, believing that his galra self felt as hot or cold as everyone else.

“...yes. Don’t question the galra genetics, please, just don’t.”

“I’ll take your word for that, but fine, I’ll turn the heat up.” he said as he walked over to the thermostat and “unwillingly” turned up the heat a few more degrees. He was going to die of heat stroke, for sure, while his furry boyfriend looked like he was freezing to death. This was not what he expected of his life when he was a kid, that’s for sure.

”Thank you, you’re the best.”

“Remember those words when I’m dead from the heat.”


End file.
